


Feather on the Nile [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Extortion, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Feather on the Nile" by Glinda."It’s a nice fantasy but that’s all it is: a fantasy. So he leaves them there, before he can be tempted by things that can never be. (It's a good plan, shame it didn't work.)"
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Feather on the Nile [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feather on the Nile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450630) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



Length: 21:20  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/feather%20on%20the%20nile.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/feather%20on%20the%20nile%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, we're isolating from work until April 27th. We're just going to keep rolling on this podfic productivity train and pick up on the record-more-poly campaign that I let slip. Thanks to Glinda for having blanket permission!


End file.
